The Kimberly and Micky Scene in HEAD
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: In the conclusion of "Hey Hey I'm Engaged to a Monkee", Kimberly was about to film a scene with Micky for the movie HEAD. Here;s the scene as well as a moment between Micky and Kimberly beforehand.


[ Hey everyone! So if you read the conclusion from _Hey Hey I'm Engaged to a Monkee!_ you know that the main girl Kimberly has a small bit with Micky in the movie _Head_. I decided to write a short little story of what happened on set before hand and what the scene was.

The scene I made up for Micky and Kimberly was based off a scene from this year's Academy Award winning movie _The Artist_ ( a favorite of mine).

I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought! ~Danielle~]

**~ Off-Screen ~**

" Kimberly…..Kimberly….KIMBERLY!"

I poked my head out of the dressing room,

" Yes Bob?" I asked grinning like the Chesire cat. I wore a yellow v-neck, sleeveless, knee-length dress with yellow heels and my hair teased. Scout had on a bow tie collar.

" You ready to film?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and said," C'mon Scout!" Scout jumped off the chair and I picked him up as we walked on the set of The Monkees film _Head_. With some convincing from my husband of six months Micky Dolenz, he and I were to share a scene just the two of us. With Scout too.

I saw Micky sitting in his chair reading his lines when I put Scout down and Scout ran to Micky and jumped on Micky's leg. Micky looked down and smiled.

" Hey boy! Where's Mom?" he asked picking up Scout. I walked over and he looked at me smiling.

" Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes Mrs. Dolenz!" he said in his James Cagney voice. I laughed and kissed him.

" Hello to you too," I said," are you ready to work with me again?"

"Baby I was born to work with you," he said," we got chemistry not even Ricardo and Lucy can have."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes when Micky pulled my hand as then rested his hands on my waist.

" Where's my kiss? Doesn't the husband get a kiss?" Micky asked making a frown face. I kissed him and he put his finger on my chin.

He let go and smiled. " Much better," he said in a high pitched voice. I giggled and he kissed my forehead when Nicholson came by.

" You two love birds ready? " he asked. Micky and I nodded and I grabbed Scout and we went to our positioned area as did Micky. I felt my heart beat rapidly and I looked at Scout.

" You ready?" I asked. He barked and I chuckled.

" QUIET ON SET….AND ACTION!"

**~On Screen~**

_It's afternoon and the setting is a back lot where Micky is punching the wall. He is wearing the army outfit he had worn earlier in the war scene with Mike Nesmith and had walked off the set and ripped the wallpaper. _

_He looks distressed and he's breathing out heavily. He turns to look right when he sees something that catches his eye. He sees a nice pair of legs in a pair of yellow heels practicing some dance moves by the open door of a studio lot. _

_Kick, one two three, move to the left, kick right foot with left, one, two, three, JUMP, one, two, three.._

_The legs move pretty fast and Micky begins to dance with the legs in yellow heels. He follows the steps perfectly and he half smiles when he notices the legs noticed him and began to do different steps._

_Kick left right, one two three, move to the left, JUMP, kick right foot with left, one, two, three, JUMP, one, two, three.._

_Micky began to follow as the pace changed and the moves. Micky's legs and the other legs were having a dance off when a small Jack Russell Terrier runs out and barks at Micky._

" _Hey little fella! No reason to bark!" Micky exclaims._

_The dog keeps barking and Micky yells," Yeah well BARK you too!"_

" _Baby no!" he hears a female voice say. The legs in yellow heels are in front of him. The camera goes up and there is a beautiful pale skinned dark brunette with blue eyes and wearing a yellow dress. She holds the dog in her hands and smiles at Micky. Micky looks at her and his eyes are mesmerized by the dark brunette beauty._

" _Hello," she says._

" _Hey, uh, Micky Dolenz," he says holding out his hand. The girl looks at him and says," Were you the one I was dancing with there for a bit?"_

_Micky puts his hand back and fumbles his words with," Well..urm…I guess….urm…."_

_The girl chuckles. " I was having fun! You're pretty good!" She says in a friendly tone. Micky chuckles._

" _Thanks I guess," Micky says with a shrug. He leans on the wall and grins at the girl. She smiles and looks at his outfit._

"_You're filming a movie I suppose?" she asks. Micky looks down at his outfit and is embarrassed by it._

" _This thing? Yeah, but it just got too hard and …well you know. I mean haven't you done some movies?" Micky asks. The girl shakes her head._

" _I'm just starting my first movie," she says. " My dog, Scout, and I are doing a movie together opposite that guy from the movie with the cowboys. I forget his name but…"_

"_Oh I know him!" Micky exclaims. The girl giggles and they look at each other for a silent moment._

" _I may be called soon, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something afterwards, I mean when you're done?" the girls asks._

_Say something! Micky's conscious exclaims._

" _I usually go for blondes," he states. _

_WHAT? MICKY NO! His conscious exclaims frightened._

_The girl's smile fades and she nods. " I understand," she says softly but understandingly," blondes have more fun huh? I mean it's ok."_

_She goes to turn when Micky touches her arm and says," No wait." The girl looks at him with her sad blue eyes._

" _You didn't let me finish," Micky says._

" _What's there to finish?" the girl asks," I'm not your type. It's ok Micky."_

" _No, I was about to say, usually I go for blondes, but.."_

_Micky smiles. "But I think I changed my preference," he adds. The girl smiles again._

" _What time?" he asks. Before the girl could answer, there's a voice yelling," KIMBERLY WE NEED YOU ON SET!"_

_The girl, now known as Kimberly, looks at Micky._

" _Seven?" she asks. Micky nods._

" _Seven it is," Micky says. The girls turns to leave with her dog when Micky says," Wait! I never got-."_

" _Kimberly come on!"_

_Kimberly walks away and Micky smiles._

" _Kimberly," he says to himself._

_He follows her to where she's going. He sees her go into a studio and watches as they set up a small stage and she and her dog get on the fake stage._

"_AND…..ACTION!" the director yells. Micky hears "Sing, Sing, Sing" by Benny Goodman play and the girl begins to dance the dance he and her were once dancing to. He smiles when he turns to see Mike._

" _Hey man what happened back there?" Mike asks. Micky looks back at the girl dancing and smiles at Mike._

" _Don't worry about it," he says patting Mike's arm. Micky walks away, Mike walking behind him._

**~END SCENE~**


End file.
